Super Smash Bros Ultimate - Persona 5 Crossover (ON HOLD)
by tmdrago
Summary: From the best selling fighting game ever...A new threat is trying to take over every video game player all over the world. Succubus. From her army and other video game villains, as Caroline and Justine call for the Phantom Thieves' help once again: with Keiko, Morgana, Akechi, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru back in action, and 3 more from Cross Edge too, the heroes!
1. A Gamer's Dream and Dangerous Nightmares

Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 'Persona 5 Crossover'

By Tayla Drago

(Note: Hi, I'm Tayla Drago, Anime lover and supporter of all voice actors who loves playing certain games I'm good at...Action, hack 'n slash, some adventure, Tetris attack type of puzzle, some certain RPG 'mostly tactical one', and some good fighting ones the most. That's right...I'm talking about the awesome Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with the other series; from Nintendo 64, Game Cube, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii U, and Nintendo Switch the most. I grew up playing with fighting video games a lot and Kirby series, and just Persona 5 to try to play in a beginners mode since I'm not really a pro. Anyways, I've made a fan fiction story here to take place in between the Persona 5 series – featuring Keiko 'to have a main role in it', Morgana 'to have his other form back' Akechi, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Caroline and Justine 'as Lavenza', and their Personas. Something to replace the male Joker character with my OC one'. From the gaming character of heroes, items, helpers, enemies, and bosses crossover with a Succubus to cause some trouble from an upcoming game itself, to enter in the world of video games for the Phantom Thieves are back to stop their new enemy and the world. It's time for some Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 'and some other ones'. Along with some Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight scenes as well, just a little. From them, another enemy from Castlevania, and a few more from Megaman Zero 4. So I hope you all like this one.)

Episode # 1 – A Gamer's Dream and a Dangerous Nightmares

Tayla: Firs to talk about the game series itself, so just a little in this chapter here.

Original -

The Super Smash Bros. series is a departure from the general genre of fighting games; instead of depleting an opponent's life bar, Smash Bros. players seek to knock opposing characters off a stage. Each player has a damage total, represented by a percentage, which rises as damage is taken and can reach a maximum damage of 999%. As this percentage rises, the character is knocked progressively farther by attacks. To knock out (KO) an opponent, the player must send that character flying off the edge of the stage, which is not an enclosed arena but rather an area with open boundaries. When knocked off the stage, a character may use jumping moves in an attempt to return; some characters have longer-ranged jumps and may have an easier time "recovering" than others. Additionally, characters have different weights, making it harder for heavier opponents to be knocked off the edge, but harder for them to recover once sent flying.

While games such as Street Fighter and Tekken require players to memorize complicated button-input combinations, Super Smash Bros. uses the same control combinations to access all moves for all characters. Characters are additionally not limited to only facing opponents, instead being allowed to move freely. The game focuses more on aerial and platforming skills than other fighting games, with larger, more dynamic stages rather than a simple flat platform. Smash Bros. also implements blocking and dodging mechanics. Grabbing and throwing other characters is also possible.

Various weapons and power-ups can be used in battle to inflict damage, recover health, or dispense additional items. They fall randomly onto the stage in the form of items from Nintendo franchises, such as Koopa shells, hammers, and Poke'Balls. The nine multiplayer stages are locations taken from or in the style of Nintendo franchises, such as Planet Zebes from Metroid and Sector Z from Star Fox. Although stages are rendered in three dimensions, players move within a two-dimensional plane. Stages are dynamic, ranging from simple moving platforms to dramatic alterations of the entire stage. Each stage offers unique game play and strategic motives, making the chosen stage an additional factor in the fight.

In the game's single-player mode, the player battles a series of computer-controlled opponents in a specific order, attempting to defeat them with a limited number of lives in a limited amount of time. While the player can determine the difficulty level and number of lives, the series of opponents never changes. If the player loses all of their lives or runs out of time, they can continue at the cost of a loss of overall points. This mode is referred to as Classic Mode in sequels. The single-player mode also includes two mini games, "Break the Targets" and "Board the Platforms", in which the objective is to break each target or board multiple special platforms, respectively. A "Training Mode" is also available in which players can manipulate the environment and experiment against computer opponents without the restrictions of a standard match.

Up to four people can play in multiplayer mode, which has specific rules predetermined by the players. Stock and timed matches are two of the multiplayer modes of play. This gives each player a certain number of lives or a selected time limit, before beginning the match. Free for all or team battles are also a choice during matches using stock or time. A winner is declared once time runs out, or if all players except one or a team has lost all of their lives. A multiplayer game may also end in a tie if two or more players have the same score when time expires, which causes the round to end in sudden death.

Melee -

Like its predecessor, Super Smash Bros. Melee differs from traditional fighting games as the objective is to force their opponents beyond the boundaries of the stage. Most attacks inflict damage and can, if enough damage is dealt, knock back the enemy. Each character's health is measured by a meter that represents damage as a percentage. The higher the percentage value, the farther the player gets knocked back, and the easier they are to knock off the stage, which will result in the character's death and the loss of a stock, or life. Unlike other games of the same genre, in which moves are entered by button-input combinations, most moves in Super Smash Bros. Melee can be accessed via one-button presses and a joystick direction.

During battles, items related to Nintendo games or merchandise fall onto the game field. These items have purposes ranging from inflicting damage on the opponent to restoring health to the player. Additionally, most stages have a theme relating to a Nintendo franchise or a specific Nintendo game and are interactive to the player. Although the stages are rendered in three dimensions, players can only move on a two-dimensional plane. Not all stages are available immediately; some stages must be "unlocked" by achieving particular requirements. Some stages feature moving elements and platforms and hazards that harm players, while others lack these elements.

Brawl -

Following its predecessors, Brawl uses a battle system unlike that of typical fighting games. Players can choose from a large selection of characters, each attempting to knock their opponents off the screen as they fight on various stages. The characters in Brawl include most of the same ones as the predecessors, such as Mario and Pikachu. Instead of using traditional health bars that start at a maximum value and lose value, Brawl characters start the game with 0%; the value rises as they take damage, to a maximum of 999%. As a character's percentage increases, the character flies further back when hit. When a character is knocked beyond a stage's boundary and disappears from the screen, the character loses either a life, a point, or coins, depending on the mode of play. Brawl includes a function which allows players to create profiles with personalized button configurations for each control method along with their chosen username.

The characters in Brawl fight using a variety of attacks, that give the player a wider selection than the predecessors. Players execute each move by pressing a button in conjunction with a tilt of the control stick or a press of the D-pad, depending on the mode of control. In addition to basic attacks, characters have access to more powerful moves, known as smash attacks. Each character has four unique moves, which often cause effects besides damage to an opponent. Brawl introduces character-specific super attacks, referred to as "Final Smashes". Significantly more powerful than regular attacks, these moves have a wide variety of effects that range from nearly unavoidable blasts to temporary transformations. Final Smash moves can be performed by destroying a Smash Ball: a colorful floating orb bearing the Smash Bros. logo.

Characters can use items ranging from projectiles to melee weapons; each has a different effect on the characters around it. Although many items have returned from previous Super Smash Bros. games, new ones have been introduced as well. Some returning items have changed appearance and function. Two varieties of items, Assist Trophies and Poké Balls, temporarily summon guest characters and Pokémon, respectively, that generally aid the summoner. They cannot be controlled by players and are usually invincible.

3DS/Wii U -

Like in previous games in the series, Super Smash Bros. is a multiplayer fighting game where players use various attacks, techniques, and items to deal damage to their opponents and knock them out of the arena. As a character's damage percentage increases, they fly back further when attacked, and may eventually be knocked far enough out of the playing field to be knocked out. To assist players during battle, items sometimes appear on the battlefield, most of which represent the various video games represented in the series. An item called a Smash Ball allows players to use a powerful, character-specific attack known as a "Final Smash". Another item is an Assist Trophy, which summons various non-playable characters from a represented series onto the field to assist the summoner. Like its predecessors, Super Smash Bros. features collectible in-game trophies based on characters or items seen in various Nintendo or third-party games. Each stage now features an alternate Omega form, which replaces the stage's layout with a flat surface with ledges on both sides and removes all stage hazards, similar to the stage "Final Destination", a flat, medium-sized stage with no hazards. Certain stages, collectible trophies, and game features are exclusive to each version, with the Wii U version primarily featuring elements taken from home console titles and the 3DS version taking elements primarily from handheld titles. Both games feature revisited stages from past entries in the series and new stages representing newly introduced properties or recent entries in existing ones.

New to the series is the ability to customize both existing characters and custom Mii Fighters, altering their attacks and giving them unique power-ups. These characters can be transferred between the 3DS and Wii U versions of the game, as well as certain items earned in specific modes. Additionally, players can use Amiibo to train computer-controlled players and import them into a match. Both versions of the game support local and online multiplayer. Whereas local and online matches with friends have fully customizable rules, online matches with strangers are divided into two modes: "For Fun" and "For Glory." For Fun features random stages and items, with time matches only and Omega stages omitted, while For Glory features stock matches with no items exclusively on Omega stages and features both standard Smash and 1-on-1 battles, all of which the player's wins and losses are recorded from For Glory. Customized characters, Mii Fighters, and Amiibo cannot be used in online matches against strangers. Additionally, solo play once again features Classic mode, which features an intensity setting directly influenced by Masahiro Sakurai's previous project Kid Icarus: Uprising, in which players can make the game more difficult by spending in-game currency to earn greater rewards. Both versions share two new modes. Target Blast has players beat up a ticking bomb before launching it into a set of targets, with the goal of earning as many points as possible by causing chain reactions. Trophy Rush has players clear out falling crates to build up a Fever meter and quickly earn new trophies and customization items.

In addition to a moderation system to prevent griefing, the game features an online ranking system called "Global Smash Power" for a player's solo mode score, which shows how many other players someone has outscored, rather than listing their position on a leader board. Although the game does not feature a ranking system for online matches, matchmaking between players of similar skill levels was introduced. Online also features Spectator Mode, where spectators can place bets on other players to win more gold, and Conquest, in which players can support selected characters by playing as them online, earning rewards if their supported team wins, and earning bonus rewards for going on a win streak.

Ultimate -

Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is a fighting game for up to eight players in which characters from Nintendo games and other third-party franchises must try to knock each other out of an arena. Each player has a percentage meter which raises when they take damage, making them easier to launch in the air and out of the arena. Standard battles use one of three victory conditions: Timed, where players aim to win the most points by defeating opponents within a time limit, Stock, where players have a set number of lives and must aim to be the last player standing, and Stamina, where players must simply reduce their opponent's health down to zero to defeat them. Players can adjust the rules to their liking and save them as presets for future matches.

Players can use various items to attack enemies or grant them power-ups, along with Poké Balls and Assist Trophies which respectively summon Pokémon and other non-playable characters to assist them in battle. In Timed matches, certain Assist Trophies can be attacked and defeated to earn points. Each character also possesses a powerful Final Smash attack, which can be performed either by obtaining a Smash Ball item or by filling up a special meter, both of which can be toggled on and off. The game features 103 different stages included in the base game, with additional ones coming packaged with DLC fighters. They can all be played in alternative Battlefield and Omega forms or can be toggled to remove stage hazards. A new feature called Stage Morph allows players to select two stages that the game alternates between at certain intervals during a match. Other tweaks include new icons and gauges for character-specific abilities, such as Cloud's Limit gauge.

In addition to returning modes such as Classic and Special Smash, new modes added to the game include Smash down, where each character can only be played once, Squad Strike, where players battle in teams of multiple characters, and Tournament, which allows up to 32 players to battle in tournament brackets.

Tayla: And so, that's the whole thing to talk about. Now to get to half of the story to start things off.

From night time for a gaming company was shipping in a brand new game to be coming to video game store world wide. From the U.S.A., other states, countries, and even more in Japan to take storm of a sale out with a deal to the first people to show up in line to be ready for it; elsewhere in other parts of the United States to be a night for everyone to be out, partying, or sleeping in some town for some of the people...Just not the animals to go wild – a bit too much in the area. Dogs, cats, birds, and certain type of bugs all over. For one strange looking bat to be flying around at someone's home near a window to be closed to go right through the walls like it was magic; as it flies around a man to be sleeping in his bed to have this strange bat to crawl on his body to leave one bite from the blood to injected in – his body wakes him up in a trans with no control to get out of bed. He wasn't the only one, a woman was the same, and so much more all over town to be the work of something far evil in different world, or out of this world. For one to be sounding like a big type of bird.

?: Good, little Dee armies, gather the group we needed.

With a lot of small ones to be in hurry? Huh...? Same with the other giant looking lizard to have lots of other different armies of odd monsters.

?: They've been taken over. Now, my solders. Take to the ones who are well under.

From turtles, wizards, plants, and an odd looking mushroom thing. Another was dark monsters to work with a powerful warrior of evil to carrying the rest of the people.

?: It's time to make our move.

And last was...some over weighted one with a weapon to use to teleport the mind control people from the town these guys just hit.

?: Heh, heh...I got 'em all.

Something was not right. For some certain people of males and females young and old to be carried, making them walk under a spell, transported somewhere else from out of the neighborhood, and walking to a portal hole to be made from the heavy man to use his gun for the other solder to control everyone, while the other one's little army got the rest, and the big monster making his evil laugh. These four evil villains and army did their part to capture the humans for some reason to then have two living beings; from light and darkness in two different portal holes carefully to bring all the capture people from within somewhere unknown, which this isn't the first time either on people going missing lately. Not just people, but to pro-gamers all over the world lately. As the four take off for the real master mind to be watching along with her other group of to be watching it all.

Viscous Woman: Good, good...Things are turning out smoothly as I planned. Now, boys. Off to your next destination to get more gamers for me, all the way from country Japan.

More trouble to be coming to Japan next too? What was this unknown woman was up to...? Not good. Well, she wasn't the only one making random character do all the dirty work of villainy, but another group was watching over from afar to get their attentions to be very familiar back in the other world.

Lavenza: Oh, no. Trouble...This is something I cannot handle alone, but I know a group of people who can. In that case...

Remember her? From the Velvet Room itself had the warden Lavenza who works for Igor as the master of the place. Soon to be from one girl into two of them – Caroline and Justine again 'for they can use this type of ability' as the come apart to get the help they needed.

Justine: It would appear for this type of nightmare must be stopped. Are you ready to call for them, Caroline?

Caroline: Hmph. You don't have to tel me twice, Justine. There's only one group to stop this chaos from spreading any further.

Saying together...

Caroline and Justine: The Phantom Thieves!

Oh, you all know what that means...! They're coming back! With some help of course to be from another world of another video game character too. I can't say who it is first, but the way he was small, cute, and was exploring to say one thing.

?: Hi!

That's all I can give you a hint for now until way later on. From the dangers of all player of gamers to be capture little by little all over the world, who knows on how worse it'll keep on getting like this. Something has to be done – to save the people again from a bigger threat that Mementos and the Metaverse was before, but this next one was far different than anything else.

Atlus Gaming Company, Nintendo Company, HAL Laboratory, and SEGA program presents...

**SUPER SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE 'PERSONA 5 CROSSOVER'**


	2. Moments in Yongen-Jaya, Japan again

Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 'Persona 5 Crossover'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 2 - Moments in Yongen-Jaya, Japan again

Well, before we get to the rest of the story, let's get to the other main part...All the way from the country of Japan – in Yongen-Jaya Japan that is. A while back in the area from there, Shibuya, Shinjuku, Aoyama-Itchome, Chinatown, Shujin Academy, Kosei High School, Tokyo Destinyland, and so on. Once to have adult problems to change so much ever since the Phantom Thieves 'or Team Phantom of the Phantom Thief of Hearts' changed not just there but the entire world to change so many hearts to bigger hits to also save the world. 'If you wanted to learn more about the event', then read my Persona 5 story to get the rest'. Anyways, it was about two days after Valentine's Day to having a nice time relaxing for Keiko Amamiya to finish her second school year at Shujin to pass all of her classes to study and so much spending time with her friends and her lover to soon to be her husband in a few years Goro Akechi 'to still keep his job as the young ace detective'. A lot to be going on late next month for Keiko and Akechi to both leave to their new place they're moving into...That's not until later on though, this was some fun time to be happening. Oh, and let's not forget Morgana to be staying with them in his cat form now, unknown of his true form back in the Metaverse for him and Lavenza to be dating.

Morgana: Hey! I will be human someday! But this isn't the time or place in this type of story. I'm still fine being myself, thank you.

Tayla: Sorry...Back to the story now.

So for Keiko to be helping out Makoto Niijima 'to be part of the Student Council President' and closer to finishing high school for a event to happen of a party; and Keiko didn't mind helping out her friend back at Cafe Leblanc for Sojiro Sakura  allows her to use the place to bake for today for some tasty cupcakes. Mmm...Makes me want to have some too. With their skills and brains to get it done along with Morgana aiding the two – same with the others to join in. Who are the other members of the Phantom Thieves? I'll tell you all about them, one at a time:

*Keiko Amamiya/Joker - the protagonist of Persona 5 is a transfer student at Shujin Academy. At the beginning of the game, she has little to no power or influence in the world and is restrained by the rules of the system she was born into. However, beneath Keiko's quiet demeanor is a strong-willed juvenile delinquent known throughout the world as The Phantom, to the residents of the Velvet Room he is known as the Trickster 'or Ms. Trickster', and to her teammates her code name is Joker. Keiko is the leader of the rebellious Phantom Thieves of Hearts which aims to change society by touching the hearts of people and performing illegal heists for she has the power of darkness and other Persona powers she can use in battle.

*Morgana/Mona \- is a playable character from Persona 5. He is a member and the second-in-command of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts with the power of wind/air.

*Ryuji Sakamoto/Skull - is a playable character from Persona 5. He is a student at Shujin Academy who lives a double life as a Phantom Thief with the power of thunder and lightening.

*Ann Takamaki/Panther - is a playable character from Persona 5. She is a student at Shujin Academy who lives a double life as a Phantom Thief with the power of fire.

*Yusuke Kitagawa/Fox - is a playable character from Persona 5. He is an art student from Kosei High School who becomes involved with the Phantom Thieves of Hearts with the power of water and ice.

*Makoto Niijima/Queen - is a playable character from Persona 5. She is a student at Shujin Academy who lives a double life as a Phantom Thief with the power of venom/poison.

*Futaba Sakura/Oracle - is a main character from Persona 5. She is different from the main crew of the Phantom Thieves because she is a shut-in who does not attend school and rarely, if ever, leaves her house to be the Nav of the group. For she also has the power to cyber things.

*Haru Okumura/Noir - is a playable character from Persona 5. She is a wealthy girl who attends Shujin Academy, and is secretly a Phantom Thief. She is the only daughter of the once Kunikazu Okumura, the Thieves' fifth major target with the power of plants/grass types.

*Goro Akechi/Crow - Goro Akechi is a playable character from Persona 5. He is touted by his fans and the media as the second coming of the detective prince (after the first appeared in Persona 4), and is investigating the mysterious Phantom Thieves of Hearts case sensationalizing Japan with the power of light.

And the other two twin girls to become one...

*Caroline and Justine/Lavenza - Caroline and Justine, or Lavenza, are characters from Persona 5 who work for Igor. They are the younger sisters of Margaret, Elizabeth, and Theodore.

Now you know the characters, it's time to get back to the story. Making some cupcakes is fun to do with everyone else at the cafe. For it to be made, with ingredients, mixed in, and put into the oven to bake up...While waiting around the kitchen room was a bit much to do together, to also have Ryuji get hungry. Impatient much? Same old Ryuji Sakamoto we all know and love.

Ryuji: Mmmm...! Those awesome cupcakes smell freakin' good! I wonder if they're done yet...

Before he could checks the oven, only for Morgana to scratch his hand really hard to be screaming in pain instead.

Morgana: Hmph!

Ryuji: Ooooow! Dammit, Mona! That freakin' hurt!

Morgana: Hurts, doesn't it? Well, this what you get for poking into something good to not be ready to eat yet, Ryuji. Of course an idiot like yourself wouldn't get it.

Ryuji: What was that?! Who are ya callin' an idiot? You...idiot!

They're fighting again...

Keiko: You guy are still at it. (Same old fighting, to never change at all.)

For Makoto checks on the whole cupcakes to see how they were doing instead of Ryuji and his arguing with Morgana so much.

Makoto: I'll see the cupcakes.

While Ann moves both Ryuji and Morgana aside.

Ann: Urgh! Move it, you two!

From love for those two as Ann was still her young pretty model self and caring girl.

Ryuji: Sorry, babe...

Morgana: Still lovely as ever, Lady Ann...

As for the cupcakes, they were almost done from what Makoto could tell.

Makoto: Hmm...It's almost done. Sorry, Ryuji, but Morgana's right. Eating these raw wouldn't be such a good idea.

Morgana: Ha! I told you so, I win.

Ryuji: Grrr...! Shut the eff up already! This ain't a contest!

So they had to wait for a bit for everyone else didn't mind.

Haru: The same old thing.

Futaba: Never changes one bit.

Yusuke: I'm quite use to many things we do.

Ann: Who wouldn't mind them one bit.

Sounds like an everyday thing they were all use to, and then trying to change the subject next.

Keiko: Come on, Ryuji. Morgana. There are other things we can do. Like playing some certain video games...Well, on our phones. Maybe we'll play some games in my room later.

Morgana: Video games...? Oh, right. I've seen you play a few good things you've bought lately, Madame Keiko. It's fun playing with you.

For him to see the real world more and more to like living with Keiko a lot.

Ann: You play video games, Morgana?

Morgana: Good, we can talk about something else while we keep Ryuji away from the cupcakes.

Ryuji: Hey! 

Getting back to the subject next.

Morgana: Getting to the subject at hand, Lady Ann, yes. I'm good what I do play some games with Madame Keiko. From puzzle solving, Tetris, and...ah, something called r. Game & Watch.

The others were shock to hear about an old game to still be around today.

Futaba: Ooo...! Mona, you can play oldies like that?

Morgana: What? I just happen to look at the graphics better with my own eyes.

I guess some people have some skills, and others have different game plays on what else they can do. Does everyone else do other games? A lot to talk about the title names and why – time to hear more about their point of view.

Yusuke: If you're good with pixel ones, I however am good from calmer ones. Such as the art work of dreams from Animal Crossing series. It's rather something brilliantly done.

Ann: A relaxing game, sweet. I'm more of Sonic the Hedgehog all the way.

Haru: Ah, um...I guess from Zelda and Fire Emblem games. I like to do quests to aid others to play an RPG tactical skills' the only thing I can do.

Makoto: I do enjoy Pokemon to grow up collecting some good ones. From many different consoles and some to have on your phone.

Keiko: Me with every Kirby series. And no, it's not just because I use to have every Persona skills of different abilities, I just like a cute character with powerful copy skills it can do.

Ryuji: Oh! Oh! Anything between Donkey Kong from the three country series, Final Fantasy 7, and Fatal Fury because they all kick ass!

Futaba: And anything Mario series wise. From Donkey Kong arcade being the first, Nintendo, Super Nintendo, Nintendo 64, and others. Have been good in every kind I've ever played.

From what Futaba was saying there, she does have other collections of Mario series from her side closet for the others to see for themselves in her room once. Yeah, that much.

Yusuke: I'm surprise, Yusuke.

Morgana: All of us are. You're the only one good in every Mario game parts. But how...?

Like she'll tell to be playing one of them on her cell phone right now.

Futaba: Trade secret. Don't wanna tell you everything there.

A lot to not tell about her gaming skills was something else.

Keiko: It's fine, Futaba, you don't have to tell us everything...Heh, listen to us talking about video games while we wait for the cupcakes to finish up.

Makoto: Yeah, and these are for the charity of our school to raise to renew the school buildings for the children to go to.

A lot to be quite different to know what was on their mind right now.

Haru: Either way, we play games to enjoy what we do best. From any games to memory finding too, watch.

Trying one of the gardening searching and finding type of memory game, Haru was...kind of good at it to moving fast and finding it in seconds to hide somewhere else.

Ryuji: Damn...Look at you go, Haru!

Haru: Surprise! I guess I can do some of the games I set my mind to it. I don't know, I guess we were born with skills when we were all kids to growing up now into teens.

A lot to change and get older, to sometimes never forget to play the games at all to remember how.

Keiko: No, Haru, that's not true. It's like how we all were as Phantom Thieves to play differently to pull through it somehow. Sure, it is hard to grow up something to still never forget.

Other couldn't play the game from Haru's phone, but she still had it to winning it a lot.

Haru: I suppose so, Keiko-Chan. It's silly just to think about something from the past like this.

Yusuke: Well said, Haru.

Ryuji: Never stop having fun while years pass by. *sigh* For us growing up with certain video games back then...good times, such good times...

Don't we all get this way a lot or what? Soon to change the time on the clock to five o'clock not to have Ann saying something next.

Ann: Oh! It's already six o'clock.

Makoto: What about it, Ann? It just the time.

Ann: I know, but it's always in the time back in the U.S. To have the updates on video games then to be eleven o'clock there now. As in Japan here, it does it already at six for us.

Well, the time lines were completely different between the United States and Japan as far as I know a little 'please understand on how I try to learn these things the best I could'.

Makoto: So is it like a good thing?

Ann: It just mean any good games arrives soon for others like us to buy and play it. Any type really, even some from the arcades old and new. It doesn't matter if it's puzzle, murder mystery, horror, action, adventure, Tetris type, fighting, relaxing ones, RPG of many different types, and so much more. For what we've all been through, it makes you wonder if there's another world out there to be in any game you want to be in. Like Mementos and the Metaverse was, but way different.

Yeah, that would be a cool idea.

Morgana: Sounds like an amazing idea, Lady Ann. Your words and ideas sure make me smile whenever you say such great things to make you happy.

But was there a chance of a world to be out there? Is that was on the others' mind just thinking about it now.

Makoto: Oh, I see...If there was one, maybe we can have our Phantom Thieves' clothes, weapons, and powers back.

Keiko: To play games to save the world itself and the change someone's heart from it. That would be so cool.

Morgana: If it did happen that is to have my other form back, and to someday become human.

A lot to think about and to know if it really did come true, all of it. For Ryuji liked the idea too as he hugs and kisses Ann on what she just said.

Ryuji: Not bad, Ann. I would love to hang out in a Nintendo world so much!

Ann: It just the thought about it for me to bring up, Ryuji, that's all.

But one can still dream...

Makoto: I guess we've all miss doing what we do best, but it had to end in order to change the lackey's of Shido's men's hearts in the end. Everything is gone. Even with all of us back together to hang out and have normal school lives and Morgana is enough to make our days count. Also, you too, Keiko-Chan. Since you'll be leaving here soon to still hang out with us as much as possible.

And finally catching up to school like Akechi did too for them to both pass their second year.

Keiko: You're right. We just have to make all of our lives count.

Yusuke: You're never wrong about that, Ms. Makoto and Ms. Keiko. We're still here today as the friends we'll always be.

True, what's more important is they still have each other. Soon the timer goes off as finally the cupcakes were done at the right time they should've been to taking out of the oven to look great to cool them off carefully next.

Keiko: All done and they look great. Who wants to frost them?

Ann: Ooo! I'll do it! Let me!

Leave it to Ann to make the cupcakes look good for the others bake it as much in their own style, for some to be too proud of their little work...Ryuji was one of them and Morgana was a bit of a mess to do it in his cat form.

Ryuji: Hahahaha! Holy shit, Mona. What do you call those cupcakes, crap-cakes?! Ha! Talk about a dumb way to bake!

He didn't have to talk so harshly on Morgana for trying his best.

Morgana: ….Oh, really Ryuji? If that's the case, what about your cupcakes?! I bet it taste as bad than they look.

Ryuji: Sounds like a bet there! I accept, let's try each of our own cupcakes to one another.

A taste test on each of their cupcakes...whose will be better?

Yusuke: Are we really doing this?

Haru: *giggle* I believe we are.

Each of them try out each food out to give it a shot for one cupcake.

Futaba: Sound like fun and tasty. Are your mark, get set, and...munch!

From Ryuji, Yusuke, Futaba, and Makoto...Didn't do so well of their cupcake making skills on their end, in fact – Ryuji was the worse to feel sick after taking one bit.

Ryuji: Ah! Sick!

Makoto: I knew I should've taken cooking class back in middle school.

However Keiko, Ann, Haru, and surprisingly Morgana's cupcakes were much better to have for the event at school late, we at least have four winners.

Ann: Wow! There are so good! Morgana, yours the best!

This makes him happy to stick his tongue at Ryuji to win this bet.

Morgana: Thank you, Lady Ann. I knew you guys would like mine. See, Ryuji? Even she enjoys my baking than yours.

Ryuji: Oh come on, Ann!

She still loves her boyfriend.

Ann: It's fine, Ryuji. Don't let Morgana's teasing get to you too hard now.

He'll be fine. As for some of the cupcakes were thrown out to be bad, the good ones were plenty to have for the Shujin Academy and the other one for Keiko to save some for her Akechi 'to be working as detective still' which she made with love.

Yusuke: I'm surprise you made this.

Futaba: Mmmm...Tasty!

Everyone else were enjoying some of Morgana's cupcakes.

Haru: Well done, Mona-Chan.

Makoto: I have to say, I'm kind of jealous.

Keiko: It sure is and some for my Akechi-Cun will enjoy this. And yes, Morgana, you did a good job making others to bring.

And some leftovers for Ryuji to try a piece for Morgana places it in his mouth.

Morgana: Try it and shut up already.

He really likes it after chewing and swallowing the whole thing.

Ryuji: Whoa...! Holy...! This is way too good!

Morgana: Heh...I told you so.

The cupcake testing has finally been settle at long last now, as for Keiko to do the same thing.

Makoto: Okay, we have plenty for tomorrow. And Keiko-Chan, I see you have some leftovers for you know who...

Haru: I believe Akechi-san's going to love another one of your baking goods.

This makes Keiko blush enough for her other plan to be very true.

Keiko: Yes...I mean I thought Akechi-Cun would love some after he gets off of work later today...Come on, you guys. And even if you couldn't bake them well, I'm sure you'll each enjoy yours with the ones you love.

For some like Futaba to give to Yuuki Mishima later on, same with Haru for Sugimura she made for him, Yusuke and Makoto to have the other one, and Ryuji to love Ann's baking. So this all seem fair to love something when it comes to making something sweet.

Morgana: Boy you said it, Madame Keiko. My sweet Lavenza...

Oh! And of course Morgana and his little love with Lavenza too.

Keiko: You see? Some of us did our best, and some to still have some baking skills to getting things done.

Ann: To those we love...We're all happy to have someone we each care about.

Love is such a beautiful thing...The next thing to talk about 'besides placing the cupcakes for the school event tomorrow', there was something else for Yusuke to soon see something on the table to read a certain type of magazine for Futaba to bring over of the big news she has mark down with a sharpie. Must be very big – for an upcoming video game even to be happening somewhere tonight to check out.

Yusuke: What is this...? Ultimate Gaming premiere today in Akihabara, Japan of the best fighting game from mix in games into one. "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate"?

Reading the magazine for Futaba grabs it away from Yusuke's hand to be very happy about this whole event of the gaming release day premiere to buy, and to be shown there.

Futaba: Give me that, Inari!

Yusuke: I was just looking.

The others soon see the magazine of the big news.

Makoto: What do have there, Futaba?

Ann: A gaming magazine?

Haru: Let me see please.

Futaba: OK then...BEHOLD! The upcoming game of a life time!

Showing the proof of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate release date for the others to hear about was very big news.

Ryuji: For real?! The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is coming out today?!

Futaba: Yep. I've been saving up for a long time and some other ideas...I just thought of going there today will be fun to do. Who wouldn't when it comes to video games like this. A big crossover of the centuries! You guys wanna come? Do you want to, Big Sis?

Sounds like a very god idea to do.

Morgana: A video game mix type of fighting crossover, huh? I never heard about this.

Yusuke: I've play some games of fighting, just never anything like this. Still the artwork is simply breath taking.

The cover of the game itself was cool with the characters on it. We all know what it is, and for Yusuke's taste in art is right about this one.

Makoto, Ann, and Haru: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate video game?

Well, some have heard about it to play other types of video games ever to since one being very new. So Keiko explains what the game itself was all about.

Keiko: The Super Smash Bros. The top fighting video game series of all time. Super Smash Bros. has spawned four sequels, beginning a franchise that continues to be one of Nintendo's best and quickest-selling game series. Several games in the series have been played professionally, and games in the series have been on the Major League Gaming tournament roster since 2004. The first sequel, Super Smash Bros. Melee, was released for the GameCube two years after the original. Melee retains nearly all the game play features of its predecessor while also expanding upon them, as well as expanding the fighter lineup. It also features three unlockable stages from the original game. As of March 2008, 7.09 million copies of Super Smash Bros. Melee had been sold worldwide. Super Smash Bros. Brawl for Wii was released in 2008. Nintendo president Satoru Iwata requested Super Smash Bros. director Masahiro Sakurai to direct Brawl after it was announced at the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2006's per-conference. Brawl retains most of the game play of its predecessors while featuring major game play additions—such as a more substantial single-player mode and online play via the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection—and a further-expanded lineup. Unlike its predecessors, the game has four methods of control, including the use of the Wii Remote (with or without the Nunchuk), GameCube controller, and the Classic Controller. Like Melee, Brawl makes references to other Nintendo games and franchises, but also features third-party characters, a first for the series. As of March 2013, a total of 11.49 million copies were sold, making it the 9th best selling Wii game in history. Super Smash Bros. was released for the Wii Virtual Consoles in Japan, North America, and Europe throughout 2009. It was noted by Nintendo as their 500th Virtual Console offering in North America. In July 2013, the game was offered as one of several Virtual Console games which "Elite Status" members of North America Club Nintendo could redeem as a gift. Nintendo announced at Electronic Entertainment Expo 2011 that they would be releasing two new Super Smash Bros. games, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, making it the first cross-platform and first portable release in the series. Cross-compatibility between the Wii U and 3DS versions was also confirmed, allowing players to customize their characters and transfer them between versions. While development had begun, Sakurai stated that the early announcement was made public in order to attract developers needed for the game. The titles are also the first games to utilize Nintendo's Amiibo platform. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U were released in late 2014. A fifth game in the franchise, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, was released for the Nintendo Switch on December 7, 2018. Which is this one coming out.

That it was tonight to be there to do something before resting up for the event at Shujin tomorrow; for Keiko, Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, and Haru to be ready then.

Futaba: I can't wait to get it for all of us to play it on the Nintendo Switch. I also have the entire Nintendo 64 one, GameCube, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and finally the Switch is going to be so much fun!

Leave it to Futaba and Ryuji to like something like this a lot as well as video game experts.

Ryuji: I know, right? Futaba gets it. I'm gonna get it as well! The best of the best. Its funny how we talk about video games to have this come up. From Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Fox McCloud, Pikachu, Kirby, Samus, Link, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, and Ness all coming together into one!

Futaba: Hey...They're not the only characters, they are others in it too. And other DLC ones to download if you buy a bundle.

Ryuji: Ah...I knew that!

Sure he did...HA!

Ann: Wow, you too sure know about games. I'm good at something like this one.

Keiko: Same here.

Haru: Me too.

Yusuke: Me three.

Makoto: I guess me four as well.

Morgana: I can try too since I use my paws for something then scratching things and unlocking doors.

Yeah, even Morgana wants to try it out.

Keiko: I know Akechi wants to check it out too since we play video games together. Once I see him at the police headquarters to give him some of my cupcakes, we'll all meet you there at the gaming store, Futaba. It's a date.

The event for the premiere gaming and release date sell out will be happening for these guys.

Makoto: You heard our leader just now. Let's do it. First we clean the cafe up for Boss's sake, head back home to get changed, and meet each other again at the video game store at...?

Futaba: At eight o'clock!

Makoto: Ah, yeah. That time will do nicely.

From cleaning up at Leblanc's kitchen and cafe part to finish up for now for the cupcakes of dozens and half ones, their next fun thing to do next was in a few hours.

Yusuke: Then we'll meet back again at Akihabara. Ms. Makoto, let's get going. I'll walk you back home.

Makoto: Thank you, Yusuke. Well, see you all later tonight.

Ryuji: Got it! Come on, Ann.

Ann: This will be fun, Ryuji. See ya!

Haru: Be careful getting there please.

As everyone left for Keiko takes off next to get some cupcakes out which she made for Akechi to bring over.

Keiko: I'll see you two later on.

Morgana: I'll walk Futaba at Akihabara later, Madame Keiko. See you love birds there.

Off she goes as Morgana and Futaba will be there first two to head on down later on.

Futaba: Don't be late, Big Sis. I mean it.

Keiko: I won't. (Wow, a big video game hit. This is going to be something else we're all looking forward to.)

A lot to be going on during the day huh? From baking and now getting ready for the gaming event to be happening for Keiko, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Akechi real soon. But they weren't the only ones to find out about the game to be release today to pre-order and/or to buy in any video game store nearby in Japan...So were two other people from America to also be half Japanese to arrive since yesterday of other true pro-gamers of three best friends, and another strange being to be hiding in the alley from everyone else. Was it...? Wait, it was Kirby! What was going on?!


End file.
